


Mini Moose

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Sam Winchester, Kid Fic, Truth Spells, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Gabriel wondered how this happened. He stared at the little Sam holding out the yellow craft made halo. He needed to get to the bottom of this.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square De-aged Sam





	Mini Moose

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Season 5. Gabriel did not die nor fake his death. He escaped with the Winchesters.

“Gabriel! Lookie! I made this for you!” A four year old Sam held up a pipe cleaner halo. “You an angel now. All angels should have haloes.” Sam handed the circlet to the archangel before running back to the table. 

Gabriel stared in shock, numb fingers clutching the prickly spines of the pipe cleaners. “What the heck did you muttonheads get into this time?” Gabriel spun around and glared at Dean. “I leave for two days to find a way out of this mess and you bozos have to go and mess with whatever did this?” Gabriel flung a hand out at Sam. 

“Witches, man. Freaking skeevy.” Dean shrugged. “They were terrorizing a town. People were dying what did you want us to do?” 

“Call for a little back up when things are going haywire!” Gabriel felt his temper rise. “You stupid idiots!” 

“Gabriel?” A soft, tearful whimper drained his anger from him. “Why are you upset? I don’t like it when you are upset. Dad used to get upset a lot. He was mean.” 

Gabriel melted. “Come here kiddo.” Gabriel held out his arms and four year old Sammy came into them. Gabriel picked him up and set him on his hip. “Where is this witch?” 

“I don’t know. Cas is trying to track her.” Dean looked worried at Sam. “Hey, Sammy? Do you want to stay with me or Gabriel while the other kills this witch?” 

“I want Gabriel.” Sam declared. “Can we watch movies? I wanna see Star Wars.” 

“Okay, young padawan. Star Wars it is. Dean,” Gabriel grabbed his arm with his free hand. “I will look after him. Just kill this witch. I want my moose back.” 

Dean nodded and left the motel room. 

“So, what do you want to do first?” Gabriel set Sam on the floor. 

“Movies!” Sam threw his hands up. “I want to cuddle. I like cuddling. Sometimes I want to cuddle with Dean but he doesn’t let me.” Sam shared the secret. 

Gabriel smirked. Seemed like a bit of a truth spell was thrown into the mix. Gabriel snapped his fingers changing the motel room into a small theater. The first movie was cued and they sat together on the couch. 

Soon the first movie was over. “What next kiddo?” 

“Uh… can we eat? Dean didn’t feed me.” Sam pouted. 

“What do you want?” Gabriel wiggled his fingers. “Just say the word Mini Moose.” 

“Peanut butter and honey sandwich!” Sam laughed. His dimples were more pronounced with his baby cheeks. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers making a sandwich and a piece of cake appear. “Lunch is served.” 

They dug in to their food. 

“Where’s Dean?” Sam licked a drop of honey from his finger. 

“He’s out trying to find the witch that did this to you.” Gabriel reminded. 

“Okay. Can I have some iced tea?” Sam looked up at Gabriel with big eyes. “I love how you have powers and are all strong. That way, you won’t die, or have me kill you because you’re a monster, or be evil and make me let out something that shouldn’t be.” 

Gabriel hid his touched look. He ruffled Sam’s hair. Sam shrieked and ducked away. 

“Don’t touch my hair!” Sam yelled. 

Gabriel got a wicked grin on his face. He stretched his hand out and scratched through Sam’s mop of brown hair. Sam melted and leaned into the touch. His eyes grew sleepy. “I’m tired Gabriel. I don’t wanna sleep alone though. I get nightmares. I don’t when I sleep with you. Did you know I haven’t slept since you left? I got lots of coffee and red bull.” 

Gabriel was worried. He had been gone for three nights. “Okay, kiddo. Let’s take a nap.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the room went back into a motel room. It was a tad bit cleaner and more sanitary than before. Gabriel stretched out on the bed with little Sam tucked into his side. He softly clicked his fingers and soothing music played from unseen speakers. 

Gabriel played with Sam’s hair as the four year old’s eyes slipped close. 

“I love you Gabriel. When I’m big and when I’m small I will always love you.” Sam murmured before falling asleep. 

It was two chapters into Gabriel’s book when Cas showed up with Dean. Dean was sporting a black eye and a bruised arm. 

“Shhh!” Gabriel put his finger to his lips. “Sam just went to sleep. He said he hasn’t slept in three days. It seems there was a bit of a truth spell put in that mix.” 

“We killed the witch.” Cas announced quietly. 

“And?” Gabriel looked between the hunters. “When will he be big again?” 

“We don’t know. Before she died she said that growing up is three times the fun.” Dean looked worried. “That’s all she said. We tried interrogating her but she wouldn’t crack. I guess he’s stuck like that for a while.” 

Gabriel glanced down at the mop of brown hair tucked into his side. “I guess we’ll just have to figure it out as we go.” 

“Yeah.” Dean yawned. “I’m tired to. Cas? You can stay if you want, but seems like Sammy has the right idea. I’m going to sleep.” Dean collapsed on the other bed and was soon snoring. 

“What are we going to do?” Cas asked worriedly. 

“I don’t know Cassie.” Gabriel mumbled. “I just don’t know.”


End file.
